


B.A.F.T.A. Being A Friend To Angus

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: Awards Presentation, BAFTA Awards, Drabble, Established Relationship, Longing, M/M, Memories, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A drabble based around the time that HIGNFY won its BAFTA, written for an 'acceptance speech' challenge. It's a bittersweet victory for Paul - of course, he's delighted, but he thinks back to a time when he was backstage at the BAFTAs with Angus, their hungry hands all over one another, and he realises he misses him.





	B.A.F.T.A. Being A Friend To Angus

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2006 to Livejournal. Written for the 'Acceptance Speech' challenge at the '100gloves' community.
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"Thankyou, thankyou everyone," Paul lifted the award to the sky, as he - in turn - held his head high with pride. A strong, _swelling_ sense of pride. He had finally reached his peak, made it to the very top of his game. This comedy business was a snap. It was only a shame that life couldn’t be as easy as this.

Glancing to Ian on his left, within a few seconds his eyes swiftly returned to focus on the prize. A winning award in all of its glory, gently cradled in his hand. "I know that Angus has been fortunate enough to be on this stage so many times…" he continued his acceptance speech by saying.

And that he _had_ been, but that was such a long time ago now. Paul remembered the night that Angus had last presented the BAFTA Awards, his thoughts lingering on their very time together backstage. How could he ever forget that one night, when being his _friend_ meant more than he ever _thought_ it could?

The rest of the crew were invited guests - they'd been given the option to let loose for the night. Sipping glasses of warm champagne and hobnobbing with C-list celebrity stars on every table - luvvies by the barrel-load, and one of the most sickening displays of brown-nosing he may ever have witnessed. Sycophants, the lot of them, but that wasn’t Paul’s style. Not now, not ever.

What they didn’t know was what happened afterwards, after Angus _left_ that stage. Unbuttoning his shirt, the plastic poppers becoming hotter between his fingers – two bodies together, left sweaty from being under live studio lighting for hours on end – and the level of heat which rose between them as the night went on. Letting him do to him what only a _friend_ could ever do.

Just to be _near_ him, was all he had asked. But now he was on his _own_. He turned back to Ian, seeing how excited he had become at the prospect of winning an award at long last. He knew that he had to be grateful for what he had, now that _he_ had gone. Through gritted teeth he managed a smile, and cheered to the crowd. "Now it’s _our_ turn to take the glory!"


End file.
